1. Field of the Invention
Apparatuses consistent with the exemplary embodiments relate to a computer system connected to a server through a network and a method of controlling a computer, and more particularly, to a computer system having an improved authentication structure for security when a computer is used, and a method of controlling a computer.
2. Description of the Related Art
A computer includes a central processing unit (CPU) to carry out the instructions of a computer program, a memory to store data, and a main board on which option boards corresponding to various functions to assist the CPU are mounted, such as a graphic card, and implements various applications desired by a user in a software operating system (OS). The computer may be configured as various forms, for example a desktop, a laptop, and a pad for ordinary people.
Developments in technology enable a computer to become smaller and light, and thus there are an increasing number of computers easily carried by users. However, as computers having enhanced portability increase, there is a demand for measures to prevent a computer theft, A computer generally stores user's private or important data. An efficient measure for security is preventing an unauthorized person, other than a user, from accessing the data stored in the computer when the computer is stolen.
Conventionally, when an authentication module storing authentication information about a user is mounted on the computer, the computer locked is released to use the computer. However, when the computer is stolen with the authentication module being mounted on the computer, an unauthorized person, other than a user, accesses data stored in the computer without any limitation.